Pup
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: On HIATUS/ABANDONED due to personal problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a personal story. It is BDSM centred and features depression and mild manias. This is a slight exaggeration of my own behaviours so please do not tell me that I am wrong and people would not behave like this, they do, I do.**

**That said, this is also for fun, it will feature Pup Play (Google it), bomchickawahwah, fluff, angst, many aspects of BDSM which I will not be explaining in the story (feel free to message me and ask) and hopefully romance (LJ Gibbs and T DiNozzo).**

**A/N 2 – This is starts around the beginning of the 1****st**** season and will then jump to Hiatus and then jump again to the Jeanne fiasco and carry on from there. I have not written it yet so who knows when it will get updated.**

* * *

Gibbs was watching his Senior Agent, hell, his _only_ Agent at this point; he was watching him very carefully. He had seen the signs, an all too eager Tony, brushing all worries under the carpet, forced smile and forced helpfulness and happiness. He was really worried, he knew that his Agent had bolted from job to job over the last few years, he didn't know for certain why but he could guess. People like Tony got depressed easily and despite appearances were frequently lonely, these combined lead to overt manias and behaviours, trying to pretend everything was alright before leading to a breakdown and a bolt out of the door.

Usually he wasn't so invested in his Agents but Tony was different and Gibbs thought he could give him what he needed. God he hoped he knew what he needed. They just had to get through the case first and that wasn't a given, his Agent was butting heads gently with the female Secret Service chick, as Tony had put it, he hadn't put his whole vigour into it and that in itself worried Gibbs.

* * *

The case wrapped up and Gibbs invited Tony around for a beer and what he hoped was a chat. Tony arrived to find Gibbs sanding his boat in the basement as per usual.

'Hey Boss. I brought beer.'

'Great Tony, these gonna be goodbye beers?' Gibbs thought he would get straight to the point, if he didn't get to it quickly he would chicken out.

'Uuuhh, I don't know what you mean Boss.'

'I have seen it before Tony, the depression, thinly hidden by a veil of over confidence and over acting, how long this time before it blows up and you run from it?' Gibbs kept his voice level, trying not to spook him.

'I, uhhh, I...' Tony was lost for words, how in the hell had Leroy Jethro Bloody Gibbs found out.

Gibb could see that this was getting nowhere so decided to implement the second part of his plan. He had done some digging on Tony and was about to use some of the information to his hopeful advantage. 'I know that you have tried to help yourself, I know what you tried to help yourself when you first came here, short of drugs, well chemical drugs. What you tried can work just as well as any anti depressant.' Tony looked shocked and then snorted. Gibbs carried on; 'It can work just as well if you find the right kind, you didn't, all it did was speed your decline. I know all about your need.'

'You don't know shit.' Tony spat as he stood to leave, feeling cut and spread open.

'Sit.' Gibbs tone carefully crafted to elicit a learned response. 'We are not finished, make no mistake, this is not blackmail or a casual offer. I like you Tony, in more than a friendly way, and I want to help you, if you will let me. I can make to desperation go away, I can make it all seem OK again, you can stay.' Gibbs rushed it all out before he bottled it and walked over carefully and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder firmly while looking him deep in the eye.

Tony gazed back up at Gibbs, a myriad of emotions rushing through his eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Eventually he made his voice work; 'Boss, I, how can I, how can you?'

Gibbs sighed, at least he wasn't running. 'Tony,' he kept that special tone of voice he had used when commanding Tony to sit, 'you don't need to make a decision immediately, relax, let your thoughts fall as they come and ask me anything you want.' Tony sighed and fell a little and Gibbs nearly did a jig of glee. 'That's it, relax, I am here, you are safe, I will not judge you just talk to me.' Tony sighed again and fell a little more, leaning in to the hand on his shoulder.

'B, b, boss, I just don't know what I am, what to do, how to do it, how to carry on. I can't keep it up, it's non-stop, and I just don't care anymore.' Tony spoke in a gentle monotone, spilling his confused mind in one go.

'Oh Tony, when was the last time you had a break?' Gibbs sat beside Tony and looked him straight in the eye.

Tony huffed and dropped his head. 'Easier said than done Boss, I have tried, god knows I have tried, I have lasted the least amount of time here and I think I love it here, I think I love you and it is killing me. No matter what I try to do my mind won't settle.' Tony looked desperate.

'When was the last time you felt calm?'

Toy laughed bitterly. 'For about half a second before _it _began, when I thought I was finally going to get a handle on it. And now, kinda.' Gibbs squeezed his shoulder.

'You never reached subspace back then did you?' Gibbs looked sympathetic.

'No, all I had read about was this amazing release that you got from 'subspace'', Tony almost spat the word, 'but nada, nothing bupkiss.'

'Tony, subspace is not easy to find, you need the right partner to help you get there and I feel that subspace is not exactly what you need boy, but you are a little way in it now.' Gibbs lowered his tone of voice and Tony looked up. 'Do you trust me Tony?' Tony nodded dumbly in his subdues state. Gibbs was pleased, he had bought a few things, all returnable in case this did not go as planned. 'Upstairs Tony, sit on the couch.'

* * *

Gibbs followed Tony up the stairs and grabbed a black bag sitting in the hall, locked the front door and sat beside Tony. 'Now Tony this needs to be a clear decision so come up from that warm fuzzy place and talk with me.' Tony blinked a few times and seemed to tense up a little.

'Boss?'

'Yeah Tony, boy, I have a proposition for you. I know that you think about ending it, not strictly suicidal but quite happy at the thought that all your thinking would stop.' Tony flushed and Gibbs knew he was on the right track. Now what I would like to try is a little like what you did, but not, you will not need a safe word, you are in control as far as you can just come up from the 'Pupspace'.'

'Pupspace Boss?'

'Yeah Tony, I know you have seen it before, I think it will suit you.'

'I don't want to pretend to be a dog Boss.' Tony made a face and Gibbs smiled patiently.

'That is not what it is about Tony. Pupspace is where you go, you become a dog in mind and action. No human thought process, safe, happy, you just, well, be. You would be my boy, my pup, to be petted and looked after. If you are not happy, your mind will pull you out of Pupspace and you will be back in control again.' Tony cocked half a hopeful smile.

'Well, I suppose it is no weirder than what I tried before.' Gibbs shook his head smiling.

'No Tony not weird at all. You want to try?' Tony sighed a little and leaned a little on Gibbs. Gibbs took that as a yes. 'Ok Tony, it will be light play, if you feel uncomfortable just say so. Other than that no speaking. I will treat you as a pup, we will see what your dog personality is when it comes out. I _will not_ punish you in a painful way, I will not mistreat you, you are safe. If this goes well then the bag over there has some additions to this that may help. I am going to get one thing out that may help the mindset. Any questions while I get it?'

'How do I do this, I don't think I can.'

'That's just it Tony, don't think, just be, start being like a dog.' Tony stared at him. 'Well let's start off slow, no more talking now. Take off your clothes, if you feel uncomfortable you can leave your underwear on.' To Gibbs surprise Tony stripped naked and sat back down. Gibbs didn't want to give Tony too much more time to over think things. 'Dogs don't sit on the sofa, do they Pup?' Tony blinked and responded to the tone of voice and slid noiselessly from the sofa onto his knees.

'Good boy, come here, heel.' Gibbs patted his leg and watched as Tony processed the command, deciding what to do about it, Gibbs repeated himself and patted his leg again. 'Heel Pup.' Tony leant forward and put some weight through his hands and padded over to Gibbs who petted him softly on the head. 'Good Pup, here, got something for ya.' Gibbs held out a soft leather collar and Tony looked up at him and whined. Gibbs couldn't help but let a smile split his face, Tony was falling fast. 'Good Pup,' he petted him more firmly before kneeling on one knee and going to fasten the collar on his new man-pup, 'good Pup, such a good boy.' The collar was soon on and Gibbs petted Tony more firmly all the way down his back, feeling warm when Tony pushed into his hand. Gibbs walked over to the sofa and sat bringing the bag with him, 'Heel Pup.' Gibbs looked up at Tony who was staring at him from across the room, he patted his knee, 'heel.' Tony came over slowly and stood on all fours in front of Gibbs. 'Good boy, Sit Pup.' He knew that he knew that one, Tony immediately complied, tilting his head to the side and whining. Gibbs reached out and petted him, at that point Tony's stomach gave a growl and Gibbs chuckled, 'let's see what we can do about that, huh Pup? Heel.'

Gibbs stood and walked through to the kitchen, Tony satisfyingly at heel, he brought the bag with him and pulled out two silver, flat bottomed bowls. Tony pawed at Gibbs leg and whined. 'Sit Pup......Good boy.' Gibbs said as Tony complied again, he was very easy to train, but then Tony was always eager to please. Gibbs filled one bowl with water and the other with some cold cuts and rice. 'Here ya go Pup, eat up.' Gibbs stood and made himself a meal and sat at the table leaving Tony to eat his food. He had never thought it would be this easy, Tony was a natural, he only had to worry about Tony being embarrassed when he came out of Pupspace.

He stood to wash his dishes and stepped back to get his coffee cup, and nearly fell over Tony who had finished and was nosing at his leg. 'Sit,' Gibbs said sternly, 'Stay.' He walked over to get his cup and Tony was once again at his legs. Gibbs turned and said 'Sit. Stay.' Gibbs held his hand out flat of the palm in Tony's face. 'Stay.' He repeated more firmly. He walked back to the dishes in the sink keeping an eye on Tony who began to get up. 'STAY.' He nearly shouted and held his hand out again, Tony cocked his head and stayed. 'Good boy.' Gibbs finished his dishes and walked out of the kitchen calling 'Heel.' Back at Tony, he sat once again on the sofa. 'Couple o' more things to teach ya Pup before bed time. Up,' Gibbs said patting the couch. 'Up.' Tony shuffled on his feet and snuffed. 'Up.' Gibbs once again patted the sofa beside him. Tony made an abortive attempt to put his front paws on the sofa. 'Good boooooy.' Gibbs encouraged. 'Up.' Tony suddenly scrambled onto the sofa and settled by Gibbs nuzzling into his hand that was immediately outstretched to pet him. 'Good boy Pup, good boy.' He petted Tony for a while, scritching behind his ears, ruffling his hair and just enjoying Tony being there.

Gibbs decided to try his one last command before they headed to bed. 'Pup, lie down.' Gibbs firmly put his hand behind Tony's neck and exerted some pressure. 'Lie down Pup, lie down.' Tony sank under the hand until he was sprawled across the sofa, head on Gibbs lap. 'Such a good Pup, good boy, good Pup.' Gibbs sat and stroked Tony's head for a while before deciding that he was tired. He attributed it to relief that Tony had accepted his offer and seemed to relish the way Tony had slipped into Pupspace with him. Gibbs made to stand which brought Tony's head up and an accusatory whine. 'Yeah I know, I was comfy too, be even more comfy on my bed Pup.' Gibbs saw no reason to try and bring Tony out of Pupspace to sleep. I was the weekend, he would wait until Tony was ready. 'Heel Pup.' Gibbs walked slowly to his bedroom, mindful of the fact that Tony had none of the usual accoutrements that help human Pups stay comfortable. Gibbs tiredly stripped to his underwear and slumped into bed, not bothering with his usual ablutions. 'Up Pup.' Tony obeyed immediately. Gibbs smiled, 'Lie down.' Tony made himself comfortable at the bottom of the bed and curled up on Gibbs feet. Gibbs himself lay down and sighed happily drifting off to sleep with a warm happy body wrapped around his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you sooooo much for the response to this fic. I enjoying writing it and you seem to enjoy reading it, long may it continue. **

**A/N – Writing this fic after catching my nipple piercing whilst cleaning so I am pouring my pain into this! (And to my faithful reviewer who thought I had forgotten something, I already had this chap planned).**

Gibbs was cursing himself, he had been so elated that Tony had accepted Pupspace so readily he had skipped a very important lesson, not only that but instead of bringing Tony up before bed he had allowed him to stay as a Pup. Big mistake. He had woken to an empty bed, an empty, cold bed and wet feet. He had bolted out of bed and hunted the house looking for Tony before finding him curled up in the porch shivering, eyes wide open, staring at nothing with dried tears on his face. Shit, shit, shit, he had thought, of all the stupid things for him to do to his new Pup. Tony had put on his clothes but was obviously cold and in some kind of shock.

'Tony, come in out of the cold.' Tony looked up at him with desperate eyes.

'I'm so sorry, I will buy you new sheets, now you are up, I'll get my keys, couldn't leave, they were in your bedroom, I didn't mean it, I am so disgusting, thought this was a bad idea, can't do anything right, can't even be a good Pup.' Gibbs let Tony ramble and crouched down to his level, taking Tony's face in his hands gently Gibbs spoke calmly and deeply.

'Tony, this is not your fault, it is mine, come inside, we'll get you showered and warmed up and we will talk about this. I am glad you didn't leave. Come inside.' Gibbs grasped Tony firmly by the arms and helped him get up, he was stiff and cold and said nothing, he simply allowed himself to be unfolded and lead to the shower. Gibbs turned on the shower and allowed it to heat up as he stripped himself and Tony, he left Tony sitting on the toilet and swiftly went to strip and change the bed, luckily the wet had not seeped through to the mattress. He was back in the bathroom within a couple of minutes and Tony was in the shower scrubbing furiously with a flannel, no soap to lubricate it, looked brutal, Gibbs swiftly stepped into the shower behind Tony.

'Hey, hey, stop that, it's OK, let me.' Tony froze and ducked his head dropping the flannel immediately. Gibbs ignored the flannel and reached for a sponge, filling it with water and covering it with soap. He began on Tony's back rubbing in firm even circles while holding Tony's left shoulder with his spare hand and squeezing and releasing gently.

'It's OK Tony, it's Ok, we're OK, you getting warmer, soon feel clean and warm.' Gibbs kept up a repetitive monotonous spiel whilst soaping Tony down, there was nothing sexual in his movements as he turned Tony around and worked his way lower, making sure he cleaned what must have been itchy urine remnants from his genitals and legs. Tony must have felt the same as he remained limp and silent as Gibbs finished his ministrations. Gibbs switched off the shower and lead Tony out, he grabbed a huge fluffy bath sheet and enveloped Tony in it, rubbing him all over and drying himself off the lead Tony into the bedroom, still wrapped like a small child in a too big bath towel, and pulled him to sit on the bed, Tony sat in the middle cross-legged facing the head of the bed.

Gibbs sat in front of Tony leaning against the bed head and placed his hand on Tony's knee, Tony looked up dully, fear clouding his expression. Gibbs could have kicked himself. One of the first things he should have done should have been to house train Tony as a Pup, he could only imagine what had happened and the distress that Tony would have been in. Unfortunately, not only did he make the mistake, he now had to make Tony talk about the incident so that he would know what had happened was not his fault.

'Tony, I need you to know that this was not your fault, but I need to you to tell me exactly what happened, you need to tell me so that I can explain how it is _my_ fault.' Tony seemed to suddenly shed his silent persona and began to babble.

'No, no, no, no, Boss, it's not your fault it's my fault, I mean I am a grown man, I _wet your bed_! That is disgusting and unforgivable, why have you not kicked me out? Why did you wash me. I don't understand, how can you even look at me?' Tony looked absolutely strung out. Gibbs sighed.

'Tony, you need to understand a little more about Pup Play to understand why this is my problem, not yours. I made a mistake. Now let me ask you some questions.' Gibbs paused and getting no negative response from Tony he continued, 'What did you think Pup play was?'

'Pretending to be a puppy.'

'What did you find it to be like?'

'I, uh, guess I felt like an actual dog, kind of.' Tony lowered his eyes to the bedspread. Gibbs leant forward and lifted Tony's chin with a finger and smiled.

'Ignoring the problem, did you like it?'

'I, uh, well.' Tony couldn't look Gibbs in the eye, even with his face presented up as it was.

'Tony, look at me...', when Tony met Gibbs eyes he continued, 'Did you enjoy it?' This time Tony held Gibbs gaze and he released Tony's chin.

'Yes. I feel so ashamed.' Tony said almost inaudibly. Gibbs smiled wryly at Tony.

'There is _nothing_ wrong with that, I enjoyed having you here as a Pup, should I feel ashamed?'

'Nooo, no, no, that's not what I meant. I mean I enjoyed it and then ruined it, I literally pissed on your hospitality and help.'

'No Tony.'

'No?'

'No, that is not what happened. Answer me this, while you were a pup did you think normally for yourself?'

'I, uh, I'm not sure.'

'Do you remember being a pup?'

'Yes, it is a bit blurry, I felt warm and safe.'

'Do you remember hearing me ask you to sit? Heel? Stay?'

'No, no, I mean I remember sitting and you petting me and stuff.'

'Tony, when you are in head space, Pupspace like that you are not thinking and processing things normally, you let go of your inhibition and control and give over to your most basic side, animal side, basic needs and understandings. Tone of voice, physical instructions, positive reinforcement.'

'Like a real dog.'

'Exactly, like a _real_ dog. If I bought you a Puppy, what would the first thing that you would ask about or train it to do?' Tony looked at Gibbs thoughtfully, with a small frown crossing his features, nibbling his bottom lip. Gibbs didn't prompt Tony, he wanted Tony to come to the realisation himself. Suddenly a light dawned.

'Toilet training.' Tony said it slowly and hesitantly.

'Toilet training. Tony do you see why it is my fault? I let you stay as a Pup without training your pup side how to relieve itself, how to wake me, wait for me to take you for a walk. Now can you tell me exactly what happened?' Gibbs looked earnestly at Tony, visibly urging him to share.

'I, uh, I kinda never went to sleep, I felt unsettled, well, like I needed to pee but I didn't seem to care, I just, I just well.....' Tony looked own again, ashamed and unable to finish the sentence.

'You let it go, you peed.' Gibbs said t firmly. Tony looked up, expecting to see disgust he only saw love. Tony sighed.

'Yeah. Then, well, you know you said I would pull myself out of Pupspace if I was unhappy?' Gibbs nodded. 'I, well, as soon as I let it go I kinda felt myself pulled, it was kinda like waking up, I realised what I had done and felt, I don't know what I felt, I just knew I had to leave before you kicked me out. But, but, when I got downstairs I had forgotten my keys and I didn't want to wake you by coming back up.' Tony had been sounding worse and worse as he went on and eventually he released the building tension and tears began to fall. Gibbs said nothing for a moment, he pulled back the covers and climbed under and pulled Tony to him, wrapping the covers over Tony as he lay on top. He pressed a kiss into Tony's head as he burrowed into Gibbs shoulder.

'Tony, my boy, my Pup, this was _entirely_ fault, I can't tell you how bad I feel. But I am glad of one thing, I am glad you didn't make it out the front door, can't have you running again. I won't _ever _kick you out, I will _never_ let you go willingly. I want you to promise me something?' Tony lifted his head a little and looked at Gibbs through wet lashes and nodded.

'If you go home you will think this over and over and over and convince yourself that you need to go somewhere new and forget this all happened. Hmm?' Tony had lowered his head and nodded against Gibbs chest. 'I want you to give me the weekend, I want you to give me the weekend to try this out, properly, no more mistakes and rushing by me and no more shame from you. I was so pleased that you settled into being a Pup and were soooo good that I forgot to do it properly. Promise me you will give me the weekend.' Tony huffed against Gibbs and nodded again.

'Nuh uh, need ta hear it Tony.'

'Yes Gibbs.' Tony snuffled into Gibbs chest.

'Now, sleep Tony we have been up half the night, and tomorrow we will try again, maybe I will even name your pup huh?' He felt Tony smile against him and relax a little and he knew he had said the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, RL taking off at the moment.**

It took a while for Gibbs to fall asleep, he felt incredibly guilty for putting Tony through what he had. He resolved to train him well the next day and hoped that it would be enough to keep his pup. He was also rolling around ideas for names in his head, his pup needed a name, and he couldn't keep calling him pup. Eventually Gibbs dozed off soothed by the rhythmic breathing of Tony against his chest.

Tony woke slowly and blinked his eyes blearily trying to figure out where he was, he felt snug and warm but confused and tired. He snuggled his head against the solid warmth beneath him and realised that it was Gibbs when his movement lead to a growly, "Tony? You 'wake"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem Tony, ya think ya can sleep again or do ya wanna get up?" In answer Tony's stomach growled hungrily. "Guess that answers that." Gibbs smiled down at Tony's sheepish face and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. A moment later Tony rolled his weight off Gibbs mumbling "Head". Gibbs watched him go and smiled to himself, it would give them a little more time until they had to broach toilet training later that day. Tony stumbled back in and asked, "Can I shower?"

"Sure Tony help yourself to my stuff, there are still some sweats from your last stay in the airing cupboard." With that Gibbs rolled of the bed and headed down to put the coffee on.

* * *

Later following a large and filling breakfast, coffee in hand, Gibbs lead Tony back to the lounge. As they sat Gibbs spoke. "So we need to have a little chat huh?" Tony grinned nervously. "Basically I want to know if you trust me enough to try again? I mean you said last night that you enjoyed it until the incident and I intend to make sure that doesn't happen again so really it is up to you...." Gibbs trailed off and waited for Tony to answer. Tony waited a few beats before sucking in a deep breath.

"Before I say either way I want to know how you will be preventing the 'incident' form happening again?" Tony wouldn't make eye contact. Gibbs sighed.

"Tony, look at me," Gibbs waited until Tony's unsure eyes met his, "I will train you like I would a puppy, you will give of unconscious signals when you need to go and I will take you out to the garden to relieve yourself, don't worry it is completely secluded." Tony frowned.

"Won't that be a bit sore on my knees?" Gibbs smiled, his boy was asking all the right things.

"I m glad you thought about that, the bag I got your collar from has some additions in it, namely knee pads and hand mitts. Knee pads for protection and the mitts make it more like having paws. You want to try them if you decide to try again?" Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Tony what is it?" Tony looked at Gibbs as a brief flash of panic crossed his eyes.

"Too deep," he muttered, "I'm in too deep, what if it all goes wrong, I need to leave, we should never have, I shouldn't be here." It seemed the cold light of day was panicking Tony, Gibbs swiftly went to his side and held his chin.

"Tony, listen, I don't want you to leave, I like having you here, I liked having you as my pup, I WANT you here, and if it doesn't work I will take what I can get from you. This is all in YOUR control. Understand?" Tony gave a watery nod as a few tears made themselves known. It took a few moments for Tony to compose himself and he nodded more firmly.

"I want to try again." He looked determinedly at Gibbs who gave him a warm smile in return and turned to get Tony's collar and other bits.

"Right we need to work out how you best go into Pupspace, were you happy in front of me? Did the collar help?" Tony thought for a moment and replied.

"I think I would prefer to do it alone, the collar definitely helped though." Gibbs paused.

"How about you put the knee pads on and I put your collar and mitts on and leave you to get in the mind set?" Tony smiled uncertainly.

"Yeah let's try that."

"Ok, strip then we'll get started." Gibbs ran a hand down Tony's neck. Tony divested himself of his clothing rather quickly and was soon kneeling in front of Gibbs expectantly. Gibbs handed Tony the knee pads and watched him pull them on, testing them as he leant his weight from knee to knee. Gibbs petted Tony's soft hair gently and carefully buckled the collar around Tony's neck when he finally looked up from his knee pads. "Hand." He said softly and Tony presented him with a hand and watched intently as Gibbs put his hand in it and buckled the straps. "Hand." Gibbs said again and repeated the motions. Tony looked at the mitts with interest and batted them on his thighs and the couch experimentally. Gibbs smiled and stood to leave and Tony batted his leg and looked up in panic. "Not leavin' ya Pup, just givin' ya some space, relax, I'm just in the next room." Gibbs patted Tony again and went into the snug through an open arch leaving Tony to himself. Gibb sat and pondered over the names that he had been thinking of for Tony's pup persona.

Back in the lounge Tony was on his haunches shifting form paw to paw with his front legs before settling down on his side against the couch and huffed. His mind was whirling and he felt unsettled, he stood up and padded around and settled down again. He repeated the motions until Gibbs, upon listening to the shifting around deemed it pertinent to check on him. He pooped his head into the room and Tony's head popped up. "Having trouble Pup?" Tony just sighed in reply and leant back against the couch, Gibbs lay down on the couch right by him and simply began petting him softly yet firmly from head to the top of his rump and started murmuring,"Good Pup, gotta name for ya Pup, gonna call ya Noah, means rest, peace and comfort and that is what being a pup is to ya, Noah." Gibbs kept stroking and petting. "Good Noah, good pup Noah." He felt the tension in Tony's body leave as he accepted the headspace and relaxed into his pup mind set. He watched as Noah lifted his head as Gibbs brought it forward to stroke him again and smiled when he licked his hand and nuzzled his palm.

The pair stayed by the couch Gibbs petting Noah gently and the pup occasionally licking Gibbs hand before it got too much and Gibbs needed a coffee. He stood and was amused to hear a whine from Noah. "Comin' Noah? Heel." Noah chuffed and followed Gibbs happily to the kitchen where Gibbs filled his water bowl and watch Noah drink as he put the coffee on. He watched serenely as Noah finished off the water and turned to pour the now ready coffee and jumped as a cold wet mouth snuffled at his bare ankle. "Noah, whatcha doin' down there huh? Slobberin' on my foot. Come on, let's go play in the lounge." Gibbs and Noah went to the lounge and Gibbs brought out a few of the toys he had bought, showing each of them in turn to Noah out of the bag. It made Gibbs feel happy to see the excitement in Noah's eyes as he revealed each one. Before too long Gibbs was pleased to see Noah was shifting uncomfortably as he tried to concentrate on Gibbs playing. "Come on Noah, I think I know what we need to do now, huh? Heel, outside Noah." He said as he rose and walked to the back door.

Noah followed Gibbs out to the back yard and stuck to him like glue as he looked nervously around the yard, Gibbs walked around the whole yard after noticing that Noah was not going to explore on his own. He stopped by a corner that was simply a small sand pit dug into the ground, "Here ya go boy, go here, it's alright, you can go." Gibbs knelt down and stroked Noah's head and neck, "It's OK boy, this is for you Noah, just for you, just us here, do ya business." Noah whined and tilted his head. "It's OK boy, it's OK Noah, come on, just let go, let it go." Noah shifted again, the pressure getting too much. "Come on Noah, let it go, good boy." Gibbs could have jumped for joy when Noah finally let go and lifted a leg relieving himself on the sand. Gibbs waited until he had finished and ruffled his hair saying, "Gooood boy Noah, who's a good boy, clever boy. Good Noah." Noah pushed his head into Gibbs hand and snuffed it. "Good boy Noah, come on, back inside before you catch a chill."

Gibb and Noah settled by the couch again, Noah under Gibbs hand as Gibbs watched a game, pleased that Noah had not reverted back to Tony after toileting and not wanting to push him too hard. He would let him rest before continuing training.

**Hope this didn't disappoint, it is a difficult genre to write in and I won't be updating all that regularly because I have to be in the right mindset to write so apologies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Ahem, "spoilers" for Yankee White (lmao) , vaguely AU to add to the H/C. **

**I would apologise for waiting so long to update but as Gibbs4eva pointed out, it is a sign of weakness.**

**P.S Not much pup in this chap.**

* * *

Gibbs was pleased with Tony's progress as a pup, Noah had been coming along nicely, less tentative about toileting as the weekend went on. It was now Sunday evening and Tony was curled up on Gibbs feet at the end of the couch. Gibbs sighed, he loved having Noah around but he knew it was time to get Tony back, someone else he loved having around too. He extracted his feet getting a soft whine and a grunt as Noah repositioned himself.

"Tony," Gibbs said firmly, "Tony I need you to come up now, Tony come back to me now." He held Tony head firmly, making sure not to treat him as he did Noah. Gibbs saw Tony coming out of his headspace as he slowly blinked and tensed up a little. Gibbs began to remove Tony's mitts and other paraphernalia and before long Tony was sat on the couch, not Noah, completely naked but relaxed. "Hey there Tony." Gibbs smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Mmmm, hey yourself." Tony replied obviously completely blissed out snuggling into Gibbs shoulder.

"Sorry bud but you need to go home." Tony stiffened minutely. Gibbs smiled gently and squeezed Tony gently, "Just to get a few things Tony, you can come straight back if that is what you want?" Tony grinned and kissed Gibbs neck.

"Oh I want Boss, I want." Tony extracted himself delicately and sprinted off to the bedroom to retrieve his clothes and keys before giving Gibbs a peck on the cheek and rushing out. "I'll pack for a week 'k?"

"Yup." Gibbs called after him chuckling. Gibbs decided to make a few changes around the house while Tony was gone.

Before long Tony was back, bearing Chinese food and a suitcase. "I'm back Gibbs!" He called as he bustled through the door. "Gibbs?!" he shouted again not getting and answer. He stilled and listened, determining that Gibbs was upstairs he put the Chinese down in the kitchen and dragged his suitcase upstairs. He walked into Gibbs bedroom and raised his eyebrows. There were a couple of bin bags nearly full and Gibbs was buried head first in the wardrobe. "Uuh, Gibbs, spring cleaning your bedroom?"

Gibbs shot upright and grinned. "Nope. Clearing space for your stuff in _our_ bedroom, much like I already did in the bathroom cabinet. No strings attached, I like having you here, you can keep what you want here and come round whenever you want. I'd give you a key but I don't lock the door." Gibbs smiled almost shyly. Tony stared at Gibbs before his face slowly broke into a smile and he hoisted his suitcase onto the bed and began to fill the space that had been made for him. Gibbs sat on his bed leaning against the headboard. "You seem happy Tony." Tony smiled and sat himself on the bed opposite Gibbs crossed legged.

"I have everything to be happy about. I feel grounded for once, I mean this has all happened so fast but I feel so confident about it, and not in my usual brash skim over it way. This pup play thing is ridiculously good for me, it makes me feel so calm and allows me to reset my mind. I feel in sync with you in a way I never have with anyone else. At work it's a given, we work so well together, just you and me, dream team, Starsky and Hutch."

"You haven't got blonde hair Tony, or a Grand Torino." Gibbs smirked at Tony who shoved him playfully.

"Hey I am trying to be serious and honest here, I thought you wanted that?" Gibbs held his hands up in surrender. "Anyhoooo," Tony continued, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am for the first time in a long while calm and happy and I don't feel like bolting." At this Gibbs pulled Tony onto his chest and kissed his hair.

"I'm glad, I feel the same,...well similar. I like looking after you as Noah and I like being with you as Tony. We are a good team at work and I think that is down to the trust we have in each other. It took a tremendous amount of trust for you to fall for me so easily and I took a tremendous amount of trust for me to let you know that you could fall for me." Tony's eyes flashed with love and understanding as she realised that what had happened between them had needed not just Tony's trust in Gibbs, but _Gibbs_ trust in Tony.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow, I wanna stay just like this." Tony muttered sleepily.

Gibbs chuckled. "Me too but needs must."

"Wanna watch a movie? I brought a few, think you would like Air Force One boss."

* * *

Later that night insomnia struck and Tony trotted into work and Gibbs worked on his boat. Not much later they were both on a plane with ducky on the way to their crime scene on Air Force One. Tony took great delight in showing Agent Todd the ropes of crime scene sketches but was less than impressed when he was dumped out of the back of the wagon. He had a really sore butt and hip. He couldn't decide about Kate, she had a stick up her ass but she had some spunk, so to speak. He wasn't overly pleased with her rebukes and her cockiness ad was slightly worried that she was rather attractive, but at least she seemed to hate Gibbs, like most people that didn't know him did.

Tony was winding down at work itching to get back to Gibbs house now that he knew Gibbs was OK, he couldn't help but worry about Gibbs on his own with Agent Todd without him. Partly because he worried about him and a small part because he was jealous that Gibbs was spending time with an attractive young lady instead of him. He finally finished his report and set off back to Gibbs house. He didn't bother to grab food as they still had the Chinese that they hadn't touched on Sunday night. He got to Gibbs' house and slouched on the couch butt, back and hip throbbing. He was just dozing off when Gibbs got back leaning over the couch to peck him on the cheek.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey, how are ya Boss?"

"Well, saved the President, thanks to that movie we watched last night, hired Agent Todd after she quit the Secret Service and wrapped the case up. How are you?"

"Sore, tired and what do you mean you hired Agent Todd?" Tony scowled.

Ignoring the question Gibbs came round the sofa. "Sore Tony?"

"Yeah sore, remember 'bouncing on the beltway'? And stop avoiding the question."

"Right up you get, I will answer your question when we are in the bath and soothing your boo boo's. And I _am_ sorry about that, I though you would have your phone on, on, you know the jiggly setting."

Tony sighed and quirked a small smile, "You mean vibrate. And a bath may make up for it in small part. And then you will answer my question."

A short while later they were both ensconced in the bath, Tony between Gibb legs being washed carefully. "So Boss, my question, why _did_ you hire Agent Todd." Gibbs gave Tony's chest one last lather before answering.

"She was available, the Director was pestering me to take at the least a TAD and I wanted to choose one. You seemed to work well with her and, well, I didn't want another man being competition for me with you." Tony turned around slightly stunned.

"Boss, you would never have to worry about that with me, I may date a lot but I have always been monogamous."

"Tony, you need to stop calling me Boss, call me Jethro."

"Can I call you J?" Gibbs kissed the back of Tony's head.

"Sure. Can I ask you something?" Tony nodded.

"Can Noah come out to play when we get out of the bath?" Gibbs asked almost timidly.

Tony suddenly realised how it was that Gibbs needed the pup play as much as him when his mind was racing. An assassination attempt on the President, shooting a man and hiring a new agent must be quite unsettling. Tony leant back into Gibbs, "Of course."

* * *

An hour later Gibbs was smiling as he rubbed Noah's belly, getting a slobbery lick for his trouble. "Gettin' a bit playful aren't we pup? Come on, up, heel." Gibbs called as he stood and walked through to the kitchen realising that neither of them had eaten. He heated the 'left-over' Chinese and put some in Noah's bowl and dished himself a portion sitting at the table watching over his pup fondly. Before long they had both finished, Noah getting a damp cloth wiped over his face to clean up the mess, Noah also getting a damp cloth to play with as he tore it out of Gibbs hands and scampered off with it. "Noah! Hey!" Gibbs called as he went after the errant pup. Noah was in the lounge trying his level best to tear the damp cloth to pieces. As Gibbs stooped to get it Noah pulled away and scurry around the other side of the sofa. "Noah, HEEL." Gibbs called getting a reproachful face poking out from behind the sofa. "I said heel cheeky pup. Heel Noah." Noah slunk out of his safe place and approached Gibbs bashfully. "Sit." Noah complied sheepishly. "New lesson Noah, Drop." Gibbs said, firmly tapping Noah's nose. "Drop." Gibbs pulled at the cloth eliciting a whine and a tug from Noah. Gibbs put his thumb and a finger in the corners of Noah's mouth and squeezed whilst saying, "DROP" loudly and firmly. Noah relinquished his prise sadly and licked Gibbs hand mournfully. "Good boy Noah, good boy." Gibbs scratched behind his ear and walked to the sofa, Noah following without being asked and settling at Gibbs feet. "Good boy Noah." Gibbs said softly, his shoulder s relaxing slowly as the tension left him.


End file.
